


The Fukurodani Academy Group Chat Groups

by herekittie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Karasuno Antics, Chatlogs, Gen, Hints of Shipping, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto: Welcome to the Fukurodani Academy Group chat group, Karasuno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fukurodani Academy Group Chat Groups

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [fontsizesmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontsizesmol) for giving me this idea and for reading through this and making it better, and would also like to say that they really should not be up at 2.30am on a school night.
> 
> EDIT: hmu at [tumblr](http://herekittie-writes.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/herekittiew)

**Fukurodani Academy Group Chat Group**

_Bokuto added you._

_Bokuto added Suga-san._

_Bokuto added Daichi-san._

_Bokuto added Tanaka-san._

_Bokuto added Noya-san._

_Bokuto added Kageyama._

Bokuto: Welcome to the Fukurodani Academy Group chat group, Karasuno!

Tsukishima: How did you get my number.

Akaashi-san: Bokuto-san asked Kuroo-san.

Kuroo: I asked Kenma.

Kenma: Shouyou gave me your numbers.

Tsukishima: So it’s Hinata’s fault.

You: IT’S NOT MY FAULT.

You: Well, I did give them your numbers.

You: But it’s not a bad thing!

You: Besides, isn’t it cool that we get to join their chat group? o(^▽^)o

Suga-san: Thank you very much for including us in your group. But is it really alright? Karasuno is based in Miyagi after all, and we aren’t an official member of the alliance too.

Kuroo: You guys are practically one of us now so it’s fine.

Bokuto: One of us! One of us!

Tsukishima: Not really.

You: щ(ºДºщ)

You: Why!

Bokuto: Why do you always have to be such a sourpuss, Tsukki?

Tsukishima: Please don’t call me that.

Kuroo: Tsukki.

Bokuto: Tsukki Tsukki.

Kuroo: Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki.

Bokuto: Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki.

Kuroo: Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki.

You: TSUKISHIMA YOU BASTARD DON’T IGNORE ME I CAN SEE YOU LOOKING AT YOUR PHONE FROM HERE.

Yaku: This group is going to get a lot livelier from now on, isn’t it?

Bokuto: You say that like it’s a bad thing.

 

-

 

**Fukurodani Academy Group – Captains**

_Bokuto-san added you._

Bokuto-san: Welcome to the exclusive, prestigious, captain-only group, Karasuno’s captain!

You: A captain-only chat group, huh?

You: Does that mean there are setter-only chat groups, or libero-only chat-groups?

Kuroo-san: As a matter of fact, we DO have those.

Daiki-san: Having separate groups makes it easier to trade tips or ask questions for members sharing the same position.

Daiki-san: And the main group tends to get flooded every now and then, so it helps consolidate information too.

Daiki-san: And welcome to the group, Sawamura-san.

Masaki-san: Welcome, Sawamura-san.

You: I see. Thank you, Daiki-san, Masaki-san.

Bokuto-san: Now then, let’s move onto business.

Bokuto-san: Sawamura, are Karasuno’s setters dating anyone?

You: Excuse me?

Kuroo-san: Bokuto has an obsession with his setter.

Daiki-san: HA! Nice one, Kuroo.

Bokuto-san: I DO NOT.

Bokuto-san: It’s just that all of Nekoma’s, Ubugawa’s and Shinzen’s setters are all dating someone, and the only setter left all single and alone is our poor Akaashi.

Bokuto-san: So if any of Karasuno’s setters aren’t dating anyone then they can be single and alone together.

You: I’m…not sure?

You: How to reply to that, that is.

Daiki-san: Don’t worry, neither do we.

Kuroo-san: If you’re so hung up on your setter being single, why don’t you become his boyfriend, Bokuto?

Bokuto-san: It’s not as simple as that!

You: …Is this how it’s like all the time?

Masaki-san: Yes.

Daiki-san: Pretty much, yeah.

 

-

 

**Fukurodani Academy Group – Setters**

_Akaashi added you._

_Akaashi added Kageyama._

You: This is?

Akaashi: A chat group for setters only. We don’t use it much, though.

Kengo: It’s supposed to make it easier to share tips with each other or stuff like that. Or complain about your teammates.

Shouta: Everything they did that I complained about warrants complaining. You aren’t here, you can’t experience the raw dumbness/idiocy.

Kengo: If only your team is as messy as you make them out to be, you’d be less annoying.

Shouta: What can I say? When we fight, we fight to win.

You: Kageyama?

Kengo: ?

Shouta: Oh yeah, Karasuno has two setters. The grumpy one’s being awfully quiet, though.

Akaashi: The chat says he’s typing.

You: He is, furiously.

Kageyama: How long have you been playing volleyball? Who taught you? How long have you been setter? How do you train? Do you get along with your teammates? Have you ever hit a wall? What drew you to the position? What other types of training do you do? What are your tosses like? Do you tailor them to your spikers?

Shouta: Wow.

You: I apologize on his behalf.

You: He’s still typing.

Akaashi: Furiously?

You: Furiously.

 

-

 

**Fukurodani Academy Group – Wing Spikers**

_Bokuto added you._

_Bokuto added Asahi-san._

_Bokuto added Daichi-san._

_Bokuto added Ennoshita._

_Bokuto added Kinoshita._

You: What’s this?

Sarukui: A group for all the wing spikers. Every position gets one.

Bokuto: And us captains get another, exclusive, captain-only group!

Tora: Yo, Ryuu!

You: Tora!

Eikichi: You’re Karasuno’s baldy, right?

You: WHO ARE YOU CALLING BALDY

Bokuto: Don’t ignore me!

Daichi-san: Tanaka.

You: He started it!

Asahi-san: Now now, let’s all try and get along.

Eikichi: Um, Karasuno? Is everything alright there? It’s been ten minutes and baldy’s still typing.

Eikichi: Hello?

Konoha: I have a bad feeling about this.

Bokuto: Tsukki isn’t replying to my messages so I can’t send him to spy.

You: Hj oqiuyhajOIUY[.’JLWE]LKGHJL;.POIUG67IKUKL;WQPS98YH3QQ’SD.FKTOWE;DL

Eikichi: What the hell?

Kazutaka: I think you should lay off the baldy thing, Chigaya.

Eikichi: Yeah, me too.

 

-

**Fukurodani Academy Group – Liberos**

_Komi added you._

Komi: Nishinoya-san, welcome to the libero chat group.

You: Ohh! This feels like a VIP club!

Yaku: All the other positions have their own groups too, though.

Yuu: See! I told you guys it’s like our own secret VIP club!

You: OH!

Yuu: Eh?

You: You have the same name as me!

You: Kind of.

You: I’m Nishinoya Yuu!

Yuu: Whoa! That’s so cool!

Yuu: I feel like there’s some connection between us.

Yaku: I’m sure there isn’t.

Yuu: I’m Yuu Akatani, nice to meet you!

You: Nice to meet you!

You: Ah, I gotta go. Ryuu’s calling for help.

Yuu: A fight? Hahah! Go get ‘em, Nishinoya!

Yaku: Seems like this group is going to become livelier too.

 

-

 

**Fukurodani Academy Group – Middle Blockers**

_Onaga added you._

_Onaga added Tsukki._

_Onaga added Hinata._

_Onaga added Narita._

Hinata: Oh! A group for middle blockers!

Tsukki: Why are you getting so excited about that?

Hinata: Because doesn’t it make you feel special?

Hinata: AND DON’T THINK I’VE FORGOTTEN HOW YOU IGNORED ME IN THE MAIN CHAT! (＃｀д´)ﾉ

Tsukki: What’s the point of having this group?

Hinata: OI!

Noriaki: This way, if we middle blockers have a question for other middle blockers, or want to share something about blocking or quicks, we can post it here.

Noriaki: It keeps things more organized and cuts down on traffic in the main group.

Kouji: Junk builds up so fast in the main group chat it’s almost impossible to do anything there.

Kouji: It’s mostly because of Bokuto-san, though.

Tsukki: That makes sense.

Kuroo: The two of you will become fast friends.

Tsukki: Speaking of Bokuto-san, I received a bunch of messages from him.

Kuroo: Oho?

You: It was a very confusing bunch of messages.

Kuroo: Do tell.

Kuroo: Hello?

Kuroo: Tsukki? Yamaguchi? Shrimpy?

Kuroo: Narita?

Onaga: Did something happen?

Kuroo: Yamamoto said something happened to Karasuno’s wing spikers in their chat group, and that Bokuto tried asking Tsukki to spy on their situation.

Noriaki: Are they OK?

Kuroo: No idea. No one from Karasuno is replying.

Onaga: Akaashi-san said one of Karasuno’s setter isn’t replying too. The other one is flooding their group with questions.

Noriaki: Yuu said their libero left to help a teammate, but he also said something about a fight?

Kuroo: Their captain’s out of reach, too.

Noriaki: I hope they’re alright.

 

-

 

**Fukurodani Academy Group Chat Group**

Sawamura: Karasuno would like to apologize for any inconvenience caused due to our actions yesterday.

Tanaka: We are all safe and in one piece.

Azumane: We also deeply regret any undue stress and/or worry we inadvertently caused.

Nishinoya: We promise to do our best to avoid a repeat of this incident.

Shouyou: Thank you for putting up with us, and we apologize again.

You: What’s going on?

Kuro: Come over and I’ll tell you all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Small guide to minor characters I randomly assigned positions to for the sake of this fic (Fukurodani is the exception, their names and positions are canon):
> 
> Fukurodani:  
> Sarukui Yamato - WS  
> Konoha Akinori - WS  
> Komi Haruki - Libero  
> Onaga Wataru - MB
> 
> Shinzen:  
> Daiki Ogano - Captain, WS  
> Eikichi Chigaya - WS (Dating Kazutaka, and so calls him Yoshikawa)  
> Kazutaka Yoshikawa - WS (Dating Eikichi, and so calls him Chigaya)  
> Shouta Naguri - Setter  
> Yuu Akatani - Libero (The entire reason he is libero is so I can make that Yuu joke-thing)  
> Noriaki Shimafu - MB
> 
> Ubugawa:  
> Masaki Goura - Captain, WS  
> Kengo Nanasawa - Setter  
> Kouji Yukawa -MB
> 
> Fun fact: After randomly assigning positions, upon rewatching Haikyuu, I realized I correctly matched up the name for Shinzen's setter. I am awesome.


End file.
